Con la marea
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Viñetas sobre Davos Seaworth. Spoilers de todos los libros. Era un simple contrabandista, la marea y su buen corazón lo convirtieron en caballero. Sin embargo, tuvo que perder muchas cosas en el proceso.
1. Marya

**Claim: **Davos Seaworth/Marya Seaworth.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Pre-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Histeria fandom.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>09. Centro

* * *

><p>Marya Seaworth dejó que una sonrisa se extendiera lentamente por su rostro cuando escuchó —no sin que fuese extraño para alguien tan humilde como ella—, a su esposo ser anunciado por los pocos pero leales sirvientes que Stannis Baratheon le había enviado. Su corazón había albergado todo tipo de dudas cuando supo que Davos había partido hacia Bastión de Tormentas, hacia Poniente, donde todos los ríos estaban teñidos de guerra y sangre, pero el saberlo vivo, el saber que regresaba —y caballero además—, le hizo sentir más gratitud que por las tierras que el gran señor de Poniente al que había rescatado les había dado, junto con títulos que los elevaban de la pobre cuna donde alguna vez se habían mecido siendo niños.<p>

—Marya —al igual que ella, el hombre parecía sentirse un poco incómodo en su nuevo hogar, no tan grande como un castillo pero ciertamente ostentoso comparado con su pequeña casa en Desembarco del Rey—. ¿Y los chicos?

El contrabandista y ahora caballero extendió sus brazos para abrazar a su esposa, que veía de cuando en cuando, cada vez que el oleaje lo llevaba a sus brazos. Siempre la encontraba más bonita, más afable, a pesar de las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos que indicaban que los chicos le daban problemas en ocasiones. A ellos, los veía cada vez más altos, ansiosos del mar y de aventuras, de un barco y un horizonte infinito. Cosas que planeaba darles, aún si eso significaba alejarlos de su madre.

—Te están esperando —contestó ella, mientras lo guiaba hacia el modesto jardín que venía con la propiedad, lleno de árboles frutales—. Quieren saberlo todo sobre cómo rescataste a Stannis Baratheon, quieren ir contigo —le dirigió una mirada preocupada, suplicante. Él negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que ella no parecía interesada en sus hazañas en Poniente.

—Tienen la edad suficiente —respondió, buscando a su alrededor pero sin encontrarlos. Sólo las hojas de las flores se mecían de cuando en cuando, presas de la suave pero casi inexistente brisa—. Es hora de que vean el mundo.

Tomó su mano, como si tratara de transmitirle un poco de su certeza, de su tranquilidad.

—La guerra casi ha terminado, Marya. Pronto Robert Baratheon gobernará desde el Trono de Hierro y las aguas quedarán en calma, no tienes de qué preocuparte —un nuevo apretón de manos, una sonrisa que ella no correspondió, sus ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente.

—¡Tus dedos! ¡¿Qué le ha sucedido a tus dedos? —parecía haberse olvidado de todo momentáneamente, la guerra, sus hijos, todo quedó relegado a un rincón de su mente cuando, al sentir su tacto, se dio cuenta de que Davos parecía incompleto.

—Stannis Baratheon los cortó como castigo por todos mis crímenes, como absolución de todos ellos —dudó un segundo, mirándola, sopesando el impacto que causarían sus palabras—. Ahora estoy a su servicio, Marya.

—Te vas —dijo, era una afirmación, no una pregunta—. Y te llevas a los chicos contigo.

Davos asintió, solemne.

—Le debo mucho a Stannis Baratheon. Esta casa, los títulos, él... Podrán vivir mejor, Marya —ella le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía que no le importaban ni los títulos ni la casa—. Estamos comenzando de nuevo.

De nuevo. Las palabras se convirtieron en viento y desaparecieron, como si fuesen un mal augurio que ella decidió ignorar. Davos era así desde siempre, lo sabía, zarpaba a la primera luz de la mañana, se dejaba llevar por el viento, vivía fiel a sus principios. Nada podía hacer para detenerle, sólo rezar, pedir a los Siete que lo guiaran por el buen camino y que nunca se arrepintiera de pagar con sus dedos, sus hijos y su vida, una lealtad inquebrantable hacia su nuevo señor.


	2. Stannis

**Claim: **Davos Seaworth, Stannis Baratheon.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Pre-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Drabblethon.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Mi señor.

* * *

><p>Pasos apresurados invaden el silencio monótono de Rocadragón y al escucharlos, Stannis comienza a rechinar los dientes. Espera que sea algo que valga la pena, como para molestarlo mientras lee un buen libro. No ha sucedido nada de particular interés en Poniente y es esa calma extraña y particular la que le gusta disfrutar a solas, sin la presencia de sus sirvientes o esposa, siempre preparados para incordiarlo. Tras varios segundos de espera, los pasos se terminan y Stannis deduce que se han detenido frente a su puerta, quienquiera que sea, en una prudente espera antes de tocar. Sin embargo, el suave golpeteo de la puerta se produce después de una larga pausa, como si la persona del otro lado estuviese pensando o esperando algo en particular, por lo cual Stannis pierde aún más de su valioso tiempo. Sus dientes siguen rechinando y tiene la vista fija en la superficie de madera de su puerta, olvidado ya el libro entre sus manos. Más vale que valga la pena. Se repite a sí mismo mientras da la instrucción de que pase la persona que se ha atrevido a molestarlo.<p>

No es nadie más que Davos, con el semblante descompuesto por una emoción desconocida y apretando entre los dedos de su mano mutilada un trozo de papel. ¿Malas noticias de Desembarco del Rey? Stannis se queda quieto sopesando la posibilidad mientras observa al caballero arrodillándose ante él, aunque sin perder su rostro descompuesto en una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, enfebrecidos.

—Mi señor —murmura el contrabandista, alzando la vista hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede, Davos? —la ira se ha desvanecido de pronto, pues sabe que Davos nunca se atrevería a importunarlo si no fuera por algo importante—. ¿Ha llegado una carta importante? Habla.

—Mi señor —parece ser lo único que puede decir, pero tras un segundo se recompone, todavía exaltado, extraño a los ojos de su señor—. Marya... He tenido un hijo.

Stannis siente que su rostro se recrudece aunque trata de forzar una sonrisa y el peso de la noticia, que de nuevo es como un golpe hacia su orgullo al saberse sólo padre de una niña enfermiza, le hace olvidar lo intrascendente del asunto y que, si hubiera sido otro de sus vasallos el portador de la noticia, lo habría despedido con palabras hostiles, entre las cuales sin duda figurarían las de -pérdida de tiempo-.

—Felicidades —dice con frialdad, antes de agregar—: ¿Es eso lo que te ha traído aquí?

—Sí, mi señor —Davos sigue hincado frente a él, mirándolo con un gesto mudo de súplica. ¿Qué quiere este hombre? ¿Más tierras? ¿Dinero?—. Quiero pedirle un favor.

—Habla.

—¿Me permitiría el honor de llamar a mi hijo como vos? —tiene la prudencia de bajar los ojos al suelo, esperando una respuesta. Aunque no pueda saberlo del todo, Stannis se imagina que tiene el corazón acelerado y los nervios a flor de piel, sin duda creyente de la idea de que lo ha ofendido con su petición.

El señor de Rocadragón sopesa la petición mientras escruta a su hombre más fiel, en el suelo frente a él, semi-oculto por la mesa de caoba llena de libros y mapas de Poniente. Nunca le ha pedido demasiado, más bien, nunca le ha pedido nada salvo eso. Y en su lugar, le ha dado consejo y compañía siempre que lo requiere, también cuando no. ¿Qué pequeño precio es un nombre por lo que le parece una vida de servicio a su lado?

—Puedes, Davos.

—Gracias, mi señor —se da la vuelta para marcharse, sin duda en busca de uno de sus hijos, alguien que pueda escribir una carta por él, dado que nunca ha aprendido ese arte, pero antes de marcharse le dirige una sonrisa temblorosa a Stannis, vacilante al saber que de cierta manera le ha hecho daño—. Será un honor para nosotros.

Stannis le pide que se retire con un movimiento de su mano y cuando la puerta queda cerrada nuevamente, cuando los pasos se alejan y regresa esa extraña calma al lugar, el hombre piensa que el honor es suyo. Porque para Davos él es más que un señor, y para él, Davos es más que un sirviente. Es un amigo.


	3. Melisandre

**Claim: **Davos Seaworth, Melisandre.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Pre-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship.  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Drabblethon.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Rojo.

* * *

><p>A veces, cuando cierra los ojos, todavía puede verlo. La silueta nítida de un fantasma, una sombra, alzándose en medio de una cueva en el mar. Davos siempre ha sido un hombre práctico, no demasiado interesado en cuestiones espirituales, salvo por la oración recitada antes de partir en un nuevo viaje, por eso, el recuerdo de esa sombra, el conocimiento de que hay cosas difíciles de explicar, tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca del alcance de sus manos, logran robarle el sueño la mayoría de las noches, en donde sólo sus atormentados pensamientos y una solitaria vela al lado de su cama, son toda su compañía.<p>

Ah, todo cambió desde que conoció a esa sacerdotiza roja, epítome de lo misterioso, lo extraño, lo lejano. Incluso ella en sí misma, con su piel pálida y su cabello besado por el fuego, es algo difícil de descifrar. ¿Por qué ha elegido a Stannis? ¿De verdad busca sólo el bien, o detrás de sus ojos azules se esconde la traición? A Davos le intriga no saberlo y sobretodo le molesta darse cuenta de que poco a poco esa mujer se ha ido infiltrando en sus pensamientos, arrasando como un incendio toda su racionalidad y vida tranquila. A veces, cuando cierra los ojos, también puede verla a ella, dando vida a las sombras, dando luz a la caverna olvidada por los hombres, un producto digno de sus peores pesadillas.

También puede escuchar sus palabras, susurros indeseables cuando menos se los espera, aunque siempre prevalecientes en la noche, en la calma de Rocadragón, como llamadas espectrales de los antiguos Targaryen. ¿Me deseas? Le preguntó esa noche, antes de bajar del bote para cumplir con su siniestra tarea. ¿Me deseas? En sus ojos, implícito el resto de la oración, el resto de sus palabras cautivadoras, que incluso han penetrado en el corazón de Stannis. ¿Deseas la Luz, la salvación de R'hllor?

La luz es buena, eso lo sabe cualquiera y Davos además no deja de asociarla con su vida hogareña, altamente añorable después de tantos años separados. No deja de asociarla con sus arribos a casa, donde Marya lo esperaba con un buen fuego y un plato de sopa, los niños revoloteando a su alrededor como mariposas, ansiosos de escuchar sus anécdotas, sus viajes y aventuras.

La luz es buena, pero aún así... No puede confiar en esa mujer, no cuando todo su ser entra en contradicción al pensarla, no cuando aún le tiemblan un poco las piernas al recordar el nacimiento de aquél monstruo asesino. Quizás la noche es oscura y está llena de terrores, pero él la prefiere mil veces así.

Davos se da la vuelta en su cama, recuerda las palabras de la sacerdotiza por última vez y sin dudarlo, apaga la única vela de la habitación con un soplido, quedándose a oscuras y en silencio con sus pensamientos.


End file.
